Sexy vs dulce
by bbbbbbbbbb1
Summary: New york vs. England, malhumor vs. dulzura. AMOR, LOCURA Y PASIÓN.
1. Capitulo 1

Hola a tod s, bueno aqui el primer capitulo de esta história, a disfrutar!

ACLARACIONES: subire cap. por lo menos un par de veces semanales, dependiendo de mi tiémpo.

Obviamente los capitulos son mas largo, pero al ser la intro, este es mas corto,

CUALQUIER DUDA, CONSEJO, TIPS O LO QUE SE LES OCURRA, POR FAVOR NO DUDEN EN COMENTAR. CADA CONSEJO QUE CONSIDERE ADECUADO VA A SER INCLUIDO EN LA HISTORIA. GRACIAS, LOS DEJO QUE LEAN Y NO MOLESTO MAS. UN SALUDO Y UN BESO, DONDE QUIERAN.

-B-

* * *

><p>Capitulo1: Prólogo<p>

New York, año 2014

11:46 pm

Mercedes, Santana, Blaine y Sam se encontraban en el departamento de Rachel y Kurt, risas, gritos y carcajadas se escuchaban por todos los rincones del lugar. Sentados en los sillones y en el piso charlando "tranquilamente" en la noche de verano neoyorquina.

Un rato despues, el ambiente seguia igual, solo que ahora estaban mas calmos y hablando sobre el pasado, el instituto mas precisamente.

M: yo no se ustedes chicos, pero extraño demasiado el glee club, las canciones, las presentaciones, estar todos juntos, cantando, unidos... a

Sam: si... y ... y su pelo.

Sant: Su grasoso, grasoso pelo...

Caracajadas

Rachel que habia estado bastante callada, algo raro en ella, suspiró

R: si chicos, la verdad es que extraño mucho todo aquello, extraño todo glee, con sus cosas buenas y malas; aunque no lo crean...

M: bueno, creo que se hace tarde, no Sam? codeandolo sin que los otros vean.

S: eeeh, si si, ya es... uf muy tarde yo ya me voy chicos.

B:vamos juntos chicos, ya se esta haciendo tarde, es verdad.

K: te acompaño afuera, vamos..

Y asi uno a uno fue dejando el departamento, hasta quedar en él solo sus dueños, Kurt y Rachel.

K: aún no quiero dormir, me niego a dormir en una noche como ésta, por favor...

R: estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

RyK: noche de chicas !

1:25 am

K: y? soltalo todo, no dije nada al frente de los chicos porque sé que me hubieras matado.

R: que suelte que?

K: Rachel... todo sobre Brody, como besa, besa bien? lento o rápido?, no me digas nada, besa como los dioses...

R: Despues la intensa soy yo... si, claro. Bueno besa... bien, normal, como todo el mundo.

K: Sólo eso? normal?. Rachel estamos hablando de Brody Weston, por favor, tiene que ser mas que normal; su belleza no es normal, su sonrisa no es normal, sus viceps definitivamente no son normales.

Rachel se quedaba con la boca abierta

R: Okey... suficiente noche de chicas por hoy, creo que voy por un balde para tus babas y luego a mi cama.

K: Solo se apreciar la belleza, sólo eso... est{a bien , nos vemos en la mañana estrella, sueña con Brody por mí si? o no... ;)

Rachel le tira un almoadonazo justo cuando Kurt logra salir del umbral de la puerta, cerrandola tras él.

Aeropuerto internacional de Cambridge, Inglaterra. 7:50 am. Hora local.

- Señorita, le ruego mil disculpas, con este clima, la aerolínea está completamente fuera de servício, por lo menos por las próximas 48 horas.

Q: 48 horas?!, no se si me estuviste escuchando antes, pero necesito estar en mí país en menos de 24 horas...

- La empresa está haciendo todo lo posible señorita, pero la seguridad de los pasajeros y la de los pilotos es primordial.

Quinn, no podía creer su mala suerte, justo este día tenía ser? debía llegar a Estados Unidos lo antes posíble.

Q: deme el primer pasaje disponible, justo después que esta estúpida tormenta acabe tengo que estar volando.

-Si, señorita.

Despues de verificar datos e ingresar otros, el empleado de la aerolínea pudo vender el pasaje a Quinn.

-El próximo vuelo es este martes, 8 am.

Q: perfecto, genial, grandioso.

espetaba malhumorada la rúbia, mientras se iba de vuelta en busca de un taxi. Si es que encontraba alguno disponible, claro.

*Llamando Sr. Stevenson*

Sr: Si? h.. hola?

Q: sr. stevenson, habla Quinn

Sr:Quinn?.. ah si, señorita fabray a que se debe su llamado a estas horas?

Q: disculpe, la situación es que no voy a poder estar mañana ahi, por favor señor stevenson, dígame que puede esperar un par de días más...

Sr: Quinn... acordamos que estarías aquí mañana y si no, el departamento sería para el joven de Ucrania, que por cierto está aquí ya y hace semanas que espera por el departamento y yo siceramente no estoy en condiciones de tener el departamento sin uso por mas tié siento mucho.

Q:Por favor, solo un par de dias más...

Sr: Lo siento mucho Quinn, pero necesito el dinero urgente, lo siento... adios.

*fin de la llamda*

Q:GENIAL, REALMENTE GENIAL...


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola! bueno e aquí el segundo capitulo de esta história. Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos, sinceramente no tuve tiempo de corregir, pero desde el tercer capítulo van a estar corregidos, y van a ser más largos! Lo prometo!

UN BESO ENORME DONDE LES GUSTE.

-B-

NI GLEE, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

New york

8:35 am.

R: Buenos dias dormilón, la verdad, no se como haces para dormir tanto...

K: Rachel, son las 8 de la mañana, es cuando los jovenes comunmente suelen levantarse, y buenos días a ti también princesa - beso su frente como saludo.

Todas las mañanas era igual, cada que Kurt se levantaba, ella hacía horas que estaba dando vueltas por el departamento haciendo sus ejercicios, duchandose y preparando su nutritivo desayuno.

A Kurt no le molestaba, para nada, es más le encantaba verla asi de bien y animada, con su intensidad y energía carateristica de ella.

Minutos más tarde estaba cada uno metido en su tema, Rachel desayunando mientras leía una novela en su EReader y Kurt lo mismo, solo que se encontraba sumergido en una interesante conversación en su notebook.

Algo que le pareción curioso a la morocha, ya que siempre que habla mucho con Blaine lo hacen por celular.

R: mmmmmm, con quien hablas tanto picarón?.

K: Con nadie, una vieja amiga.

R: una vieja amiga eh... mm, mas vieja que yo?

K: no es de tu incumbencia curiosa. Adiós, nos vemos en la noche, llego tarde!- apagó rapido su computadora y juntado sus cosas se marcho dejando un beso en su cachete.

R:Si claro, cuando te conviene llegas tarde- decía Rachel en tono burlón ya sola en su departamento.

Kurt trabajaba 4 horas en un estúdio de diseño de indumentaria juvenil, amaba ese trabajo. Y por la tarde Realizaba cursos de Arte dramático.

Gracias a ese trabajo podía pagar los cursos y darse algunos gústos. Del alquier del deprtamento y demás se encargaba su padre, que a ragañadiente aceptó que su hijo busque un trabajo, pero se tranquilizó cuando supo que era algo que Kurt amaba; la ropa.

Rachel por su parte, no trabajaba, ya que sus padres se negaron rotundamente cuando su hija les sugirió la idea de un empleo de pocas horas. Ellos argumentaron que estaban bien economicamente y podian y querian ayudarla con los gastos. Cosa que era cierta.

Estudia en NYADA, algunas clases son por la mañana, despues de las 10, y otras por la tarde, después de las 4. Por alguna razón que no entendía amaba esos horarios, tal vez por podia disfrutar tanto de la mañana como parte de la tarde.

Siguió desayunando tranquilamente mientras leía ahora su calendario de tareas. Mierda, ya era casi 29 de agosto. Su cumpleaños número 21. Con sus ensayos en nyada lo había olvidado completamente.

Faltaba exactamente un día y no tenía idea de que iba a hacer para festejarlo, por que si no lo pensaba ella, Kurt lo haría y sería algo totalmente extravagante y no es que a ella no le gustara la idea. Vamos, que siempre fue el centro de atencion. Pero esta vez quería algo mas sencillo.

5 minutos después estaba parada en el umbral de su puerta diciendole "hola" (sonrisa boba) a su actual novio. Brody Weston.

B: Como está la mujer mas talentosa que alla pisado new york?- decia mientras dejaba en sus labios un beso corto. Daajj

R: Ansiosa.

B: Ansiosa? Por que?

R: Bueno, hoy es el examen de danza clásica, se que lo voy a hacer bien, lo siento. Pero no puedo evitar estar ansiosa.

B: Tranquila, lo vas a hacer bien. Voy a estar ahi en todo momento.

R: Estaba tranquila hace unos minutos, pero ...

Brody no la dejo terminar, la habia callado con un beso en sus labios, mientras le sostenia el cuello con sus manos y la atraía hacia él...

Unos segundos después, se separaban lentamente...

B: estás mas tranquila?

R: algo... gracias.

B: ha sido un placer.

Y él con el brazo en sus hombros, y ella debajo de ellos, partian caminando hacia Nyada.

Mas tarde 8 pm.

K: Hola família!

R: hola a ti tambien rey del drama.

K: Rachel busca debajo de la mesa, algo llamado cara acaba de caerse de tu cuerpo.

R: Eres un tonto lo sabias?

Kurt ignoró su ataque y se sentó en el sillón de la sala junto a Rachel.

K: y?

R: y qué?

K: Rachel... la prueba !

R: ah, eh si...

K: Rachel.. no me digas que fue un completo desastre? de verdad? no , lo siento, lo siento. Ven aqui cariño.

R: En realidad... me fue de maravilla. La profesora quedo muy sorprendida, y no solo ella, todo el mundo en la sala.

K: Rachel Barbra Berry ! no vuelvas a hacerme eso. y felicitaciones!. Oooooww ven aqui estrellita!- y la abrazó

R: Kurt, mañana es mi cumpleaños.

K: Y piensas que se me había olvidado?. Claro que no. ya tengo todo planeado. Es algo tranquilo, una cena, con los chicos... y brody.

R:Como lo haces? eres el mejor

K: Lo se, lo se. Ahora mueve ese trasero y haz alguna de tus delicias para cenar.

R: A sus ordenes, diva.

K: se te volvió a caer!- gritó desde el salón a la morocha que ya estaba en la cocina pensando qué preparar.

Cambridge, Inglaterra. Madrugada.

Quinn no podía conciliar el sueño; en unas tres horas tendría que estar volando de vuelta a su país. No estaba nerviosa, ni ansiosa. Buneo tal vez un poco.

Estaba molesta, si, molesta porque no sabía que iba a hacer al llegar, ni con qué se iba a encontrar. El señor Stevenson no quizo esperar un par de dias mas hasta que ella llegara y le diera el maldito dinero del alquiler. No, se lo tuvo que dar al Ucraniano que ni si quiera sabía si existía.

Maldito señor Stevenson, pensaba...

Estuvo asi un rato mas hasta que se convenció que no se iba a dormir; tomó su computadora portátíl e inició sesión en facebook, enseguida comenzó una conversación.

-Despierta ?

Q: Y muy enojada, si.

-El señor Stevenson es buena persona, de seguro necesitaba con urgencia el dinero Quinn.

Q: No lo defiendas. Es un traidor.

Q: como está todo por ahi?

- igual. Todos muy bien, cada uno con su proyecto y estudios. Si a eso te refieres.

Q: si, a qué mas me voy a referír?

- No lo sé. Que vas a hacer cuando llegues?

Q: Buscar un hotel, y despúes algún departamento que sí esté disponible, y luego está la falcultad... todo se complicó. Demonios

-Quinn, sabes que estoy para lo que desees, sólo tienes que pedirlo.

Q:Lo sé, lo sé. Gracias Sam.

-Bueno, yo me voy, tengo que preparar este cuerpo para mas anuncios.

Q: ve, y no aflojes esos biceps por favor! ;)

-No lo haré, adios =)

Sam se desconectó y ella siguió revisando imagenes y videos que encontraba en el grupo que glee tenía en facebook.

Imagenes de ella y los chicos, videos de sus sólos, de los sólos de Rachel...

Imagenes de ella cantando con una melodía sencillamente exquisita, se endulzaba los oídos con sólo recordar su voz. Personalmente siempre le gustó verla actuar freante a todos, por mas que no lo admitiera, sabía que rachel tenía mucho talento. Demasiado talento.

Y asi, de a poco fue entrando en un sueño profundo, y también exquisito, que duró un par de horas.

Cuando despertó, rápidamente miró su reloj, aún era temprano, así que decidío quedarse en la cama unos minutos más, como siempre. Si había algo que Quinn amaba hacer, eso, era dormir.

Entredormida trataba de recordar qué había soñado, pero por más que intentó, no recordó, pero sabía que el sueño era bueno, tenía que ser bueno, porque se sentía extasiada. Y no sabía por qué, o si sabía, era el sueño que habia tenído un rato antes, pero que no lograba recordar.

Aeropuerto de Cambridge.

7:30 am. hora local.

Q: ya casi estoy dentro del avión, ningún imprevisto. Clima exelente. Bien Quinn, creo que por fin vas a "casa".- Se decía en voz alta a sí misma.

20 minutos después ya estaba sentada cómodamente en su asiento, preparandose para un largo vuelo. Trataría de dormir las horas que no pudo, ya que lo que le espera al llegar iba a ser caótico; bucar hotel, luego departamento, hablar con las personas de la facultad, y demás...

prefería no pensar.

Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy (new york)

Habian pasado varias horas desde que salió de Inglaterra y ya estaba en su país, en su tierra. Miró su relój y se dió cuenta que lo tenía con el horario de alla. Así que quiso pornerlo correctamente, pero su celular estaba apagado y guardado quién sabe donde, y en cual de sus bolsos, ya no lo recordaba.

Opto por preguntar, a su lado, cargando un par de bolsitos se encontraba un hombre de espaldas, por lo que se puso a su lado.

Q: Disculpe, me diría la hora local?

El hombre se gira y cuando la vé, se sorprende.

-Quinn?

Q: Sr. Berry?

-Que sorpresa, que... que haces por aqui? a donde te vas?

Q: de donde vuelvo, querrá decír...

-no sabía que estuvieses fuera

Q: es una larga historia señor Berry... -Dijo suspirando, todavia seguia enojada por lo del departamento y demás, pero no podía contestarle mal.

-bueno la hora: son las... -dijo haciendo una pausa mientras se fijaba bien la hora - 15:10 exactamente señorita.

Q: gracias señor.

-Leroy para ti.

Al cabo de unos minutos Hiram, su esposo le gritaba desde la otra punta que ya habiá conseguido su valija.

-Vienes con nosotros?

Q: eeeh, si, claro vamos.

- hoy es el compleaños de Rachel, recuerdas? - El cumpleaños de Rachel. lo había olvidado. - Haráuna cena y aquí estamos, deberías venír, de seguro que no sabe que estás aquí.

Q: Ehh, si.. no lo sé la verdad es que tengo unos asuntos que resolver, y no se si tenga tiémpo suficiente - Era verdad, tenía asuntos que solucionar, pero no le pareció mala la idea, aunque no le gustaba aparecer sin invitación.

- No me quiero entrometer, pero lo que necesites, cuenta con nosotros.- Le decía Hiram ya cuando los tres estaban de camino al centro de new york en un taxi-

Q: Lo se, gracias...

Un rato después de haber andado por la ciudad.

Q: Aquí me bajo- le indicó al taxista. el cuál detuvo el taxi.

- Ohh Quinn, la oferta sigue en pié, pasate por el departamento, mira, esta es la dirección. Por si cambias de idéa.

Q: gracias, de verdad. Y adios-

Una vez Quinn bajo del taxi, los hombres siguieron su ruta que era de apenas unas 3 manzanas.

-Es una joven hermosa no crees?

-Es verdad, esa sonrisa y esa mirada podrian volver heterosexual a quien sea.

-Tu te quedas como estás. -Le decía Leroy a su esposo en tono autoritario.

Departamento de Rachel y Kurt 3:35 pm

K:mmmmm, por todos los dioses, ese pastel huele riquísimo.

R: Lo sé, se ve delicióso también.

Decían ambos mirando el horno, como si fuese un tesoro de peliculas de musicales de Broadway.

*timbre* *timbre*

K: ve tu.

R: si señor jefe- decía con el sarcasmo a flor de piél.

R: Quien és?- Nadie contestó

Esperó unos segundos, y se decidió a abrir... y lo que siguió fue un gríto agudo de alegría.

HyL: Feliz cumpleaños estrellita! - gritaron al unísono y los tres se abrazaron por unos segundos.

R: Que.. por que no me avisaron que venian? podría haberlos recogido en el aeropuerto... los extrañé tanto!- Decía mientra los abrazaba otra vez.

L: Y nosotros a ti, y aquí nos tienes.. Agradece a Kurt que organizó todo.

H: Hija, podriamos entrar ya?

R:jaja, si claro, lo siento, es que estoy emocionada, hacia cuanto? cuatro meses que no los veia?

H:En realidad fueron dos hija, pero te extrañamos como si hubiesen sido cuatro...

K:Hiram, Leroy que alegría verlos! - decía saludadndo a ambos

L: Y nosotros a ti Kurt, como has estado?

K:ahh ya saben, trabajo, arte dramatico, casa y devuelta al trabajo... Creo que necesito un viaje a donde sea, ahora mísmo.

L: Bienvenido al mundo adulto Kurt-Decía abriendo sus brazos

H:hablando de viajes, a que no saben a quien nos encontramos en el aeropuerto...

RyK:a quién?!-Gritaron.

R: Oh my got, Barbra?- decía con los ojos brillosos mientras se hechaba viento con las manos

L:Lo siento pero no.. alguien mucho mas guapa.

H:Quinn Fabray. Más guapa que nunca.

L:Y eso que tenía cara de haber pasado muchas horas sin dormir...

R:Quinn está aquí? en New York?

H:Si, ha llegado hace un rato, casi con nostros, asi que compartimos taxi hasta unas manzanas atras. La invitamos a que se uniera a la celebración de esta noche, que a tí de seguro te haría mucha ilusión verla. Pero creo que tenia algunos asuntos por resolver al llegar, así que no quise insistir demasiado al respecto.

K: Deverías invitarla Rachel.

R:tu crees? y si está muy ocupada? Y si se siente algo incómoda? digo... hace casi tres años que no la veo y nuestra "amistad" en el instituto no fué la mejor.

K:Rachel, sabes que Quinn siempre te consideró una buena amiga, por mas que no lo admita. Y no pierdes nada con invitarla.

R:Está bien, tienes su número? Santana comentó que lo había cambiado y no tengo su nuevo número.

K:No, no lo tengo, Espera.-decía agarrando su notebook.

R: Que haces?-decía ponioendose junto a su amigo.

K:Escribir a Quinn, si lee mi mensaje, pués que decida si puede venir o no...

R:Espera, desde cuando hablas tanto con ella?-decía, viendo que había varias conversaciones y con fecha reciente.

K: Desde hace unos meses, nada importante.

R:Bueno, espero que lo lea y ya no sea tarde, deseo verla...


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola hola, nuevo cap!

Acepto consejos y/u opiniones. Sus comentarios y saber que les gusta, hace que y siga escribiendo. Gracias a los primero rewiews!

-B-

NI GLEE, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.

* * *

><p>*timbre* *timbre*<p>

R: ! Vooooooy ¡- decía mientras se acomodaba su falda y caminaba en dirección a la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y no pudo si quiera saludar, porque Santana, Sam, Blaine y Mercedes casi se abalanzaron sobre ella para saludarla y felicitarla por su cumpleaños. Juraría que había sentido pellízcos en una de sus nalgas. SANTANA…

M: feliz cumpleaños diva!, ten, es de parte de Sam y mía, aunque yo lo elegí. – le dejaba una bolsa rosa, con lo que ella ya suponía era algo de ropa.

SAM: Si… supuestamente a ti no te gustan las historietas de star wars... así que dejé que Mercedes se encargue.

S: Hola enana, feliz cumpleaños. – Decía mientras dejaba un beso en su mejilla.

R:woooww, a que viene eso?- decía con los ojos abiertos como platos

S: no te emociones, es mi regalo de cumpleaños.- decía de brazos cruzados

R: Es mas que suficiente para mí…

B: Mi regalo lo elegí con Kurt, pero creo que ya lo víste…- decía contemplando como

Rachel lucía una estupenda falda pegada al cuerpo y una camisa con un escote que infartaba a más de uno, dentro de ella.

S: SEXY.

R: gracias por todos los regalos chicos, de verdad. Incluso tu beso Santana.

S: fue el mejor de todos, no hace falta que disimules enana- Decía Santana pasando a su lado dirigiéndose a la cocina donde olía alguna delicia.

Transcurría la noche, Rachel, sus padres, y sus amigos estaban disfrutando de la velada amena, divertida y cargada de anécdotas de Rachel cuando todavía usaba pañales que contaban sus padres.

*timbre* *timbre*

K: yo voy, yo voy, sigan con lo suyo.- decía levantándose de la silla que ocupaba.

Abrió la puerta y su cara se transformo a felicidad.

K: Rachel se va a poner muy contenta, entra.

R: hola, pensé que no ibas a llegar, pusimos un plato para ti también.

B:Lo siento, tuve un problema. Familiar. Feliz cumpleaños mi amor.-decía entregándole una pequeña caja rectangular con un moño plateado en la tapa.- estaba claramente nervioso e impaciente.

Era un collar de plata, con una piedra brillante como dije. Realmente hermoso.

R: Brody… es precioso. Gracias. Me lo pones?

B: claro – decía mientras le colocaba el collar.

A todo esto, la mesa estaba atenta a todo lo que ocurria a su alrededor.

S: Bueno bueno, y el postre? –Santana claramente no soportaba a Brody. Y tenía sus razones.

H: Una bomba, se que es de los que a ti te gustan San.

S: alguna vez le dije que lo quiero señor Berry?- decía pasando su brazo por el hombro del hombre mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

R: ven, toma asiento, le decía guiando a su novio para que se sentase a su lado, mientras esperaba el postre.

Rato más tarde, ya había acabado con el postre y estaban llenos, pero aburridos. Habian hablado toda la cena, y eran casi las 11, muy temprano para irse.

S: Berry donde tienes la buena música?-decía buscando entre las carpetas de reproducción de la computadora.

R: que haces San?

S: animar la fiesta. Esto parece un velório. Bingo! – había encontrado algo de David guetta, lady gaga y otra música nueva que sonaba ahora en todo el departamento.

Corrieron mesas y sillas, dejaron solo un par de sillones para sentarse, bajaron las luces y ya era una "fiesta", o algo asi…

K: Blaine, bajate de ahi- gritaba a su novio que se encontraba arriba de una mesa bailando, ya ebrio, como la mayoría, excepto Rachel, Kurt y sus padres.

B: ven conmigo…

K: no, bajate, ahora mismo..

B: no te oigo!- decía ignorando al aburrido de su novio..

R: ven, vamos a bailar- le decía a su novio.

B: no, ven, quédate aquí conmigo- le decía palmeando en su pierna para que se vuelva a sentar.

R: estuvimos sentados aquí desde que nos levantamos de la mesa, vamos, bailemos.- le decía con una sonrisa tirando de su brazo para levantarlo.

B: Ve tu, yo me quedo aquí , ve, ve..- decía con una media sonrisa y ojos con rastro del bastante alcohol.

R: está bien. –decía rozando la molestia.

R: vamos a bailar- decía tomando de la mano a su amigo.

K: vamos. Blaine me ignora.

R: Brody me ignora.

Y así, con pocos ánimos bailaron mientras charlaban sobre temas poco interesantes.

De pronto, Rachel comienza a sentirse mal, se sentía algo mareada y los pies le pesaban.

R: Kurt, creo que no me siento muy bien…

K: ven, vamos- decía tirando de su brazo hacia la cocina .

R: no, vamos afuera, creo que necesito algo de ire. Me siento encerrada aquí.

K: está bien, vamos…- decía con media sonrisa y agarrando a su amiga de la cintura.

Ya en la vereda del edificio, se encontraban sentados en las escaleras de la entrada. La noche era cálida y estrellada. Un rato más tarde Rachel estaba mejor, Pero no quería entrar, se sentía bien ahí afuera, con Kurt.

R: Gracias por todo.

K: por qué?

R: por esto, mi cumpleaños, el regalo, por ser mi hermano de la vida.

K: basta, me vas a hacer llorar Rachel. – decía abrazando a su amiga.

R: no quiero entrar, quedémonos aquí un momento más…

K: lo que quieras estrella…

R: Kurt, no has notado algo raro en brody?

K: raro?

R: si, como si estuviese nervioso por algo, está diferente.

K: yo lo veo igual de guapo que siempre.- Kurt lo adoraba, era como su boycrush, pero no pasaba de eso. Era solo su físico. El amaba locamente a Blaine y Blaine a él.

R: no es eso, es… olvídalo.- Decía levantándose.

K: bueno, si tu lo dices… ya quieres entrar?

R: si, vamos, ya me siento mucho mejor- decía adelantándose con una media sonrisa.

Subieron el ascensor, Rachel se metió en el departamento primero que Kurt, porque éste no había podido entrar.

En el momento que estaba por cruzar la puerta, alguien tomó su mano.

K: Que … que, quien? Quinn? Quinn Fabray?- Decía con las manos en su boca por la agradable sorpresa.

Q: La misma.- Decía con con una sonrisa.

K: Pero, como llegaste hasta aquí?

Q: Una larga historia. Me encontré a los padres de Rachel en el aeropuerto y me dieron esta dirección.

K: Cierto, cierto, los señores Berry... Ven entra, vamos.

Q: No, no mejor me voy… es una fiesta y no estoy invitada precisamente…

K: no leíste mi email por lo que véo

Q: Que email?- decía levantando su ceja característica. Y sexy.

K: Era tu invitación, Rachel dijo que desea verte, así que vamos, eres más que bienvenida, entra.

Q: Está bien, está bien, pero, espera. Sólo será un momento, no tenía pensado entrar, te he visto entrando al edificio y por eso vine. No estoy vestida para una fiesta.

K: eres Quinn Fabray. Puedes estar vestida con un saco de papas que aún así estarás preciosa.

Q: Si tu lo dices…

Quinn detrás de Kurt entraron al departamento, la música estaba alta, ahora estaban todos bailando, había unos cuantos compañeros y amigos de los chicos que fueron invitados más tarde, así que ahora había más gente y gritos.

Rachel se encontraba hablando con Mercedes .

R: Si, es lo que le dije… Nadie es más talentoso que Barbra.

M: Hombres. No saben de talento… Oh por dios… - Decía mercedes con los ojos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta.

R: qué pasa? – Decía girándose para mirar hacia donde lo hacía ahora Mercedes.- Quinn?

K: Miren lo que encontré fuera.- decía al lado de Quinn.

Quinn estaba algo nerviosa a decir verdad, algo bastante raro en ella.

M: Mujer, que te han hecho esos ingleses? Estas hermosa…-Decía abrazando a la rúbia-

Q: Hola Mercedes- Decía con una sonrisa-

R: Quinn, que sorpresa…-

Q: Feliz cumpleaños Rachel. – No sabía si abrazarla, o saludarla con un beso en el cachete.

Las dudas quedaron en el olvido cuando sintió los brazos de Rachel rodeando su cuerpo.

R: gracias, has leído el email de Kurt…- decía separándose del abrazo con una gran sonrisa y los ojos emocionados.

Realmente había extrañado a la rubia. Por más que no llegaron a ser grandes amigas, sentía gran aprecio hacia Quinn.

Q: Eh, si.. algo así. – No iba a explicar justo ahora como habían sido las cosas realmente.

R:Me alegra verte, ven, siéntate …

Q: Lo siento, sólo eh pasado a saludar, tengo que resolver unos asuntos por la mañana y no puedo quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo.

Rachel bajó su mirada, estaba algo triste, debe ser por el alcohol que tomó cuando ya se había sentido mejor. Siempre se ponía algo sensible.

R: ah… Bueno, esta bien.

Q: eh, bueno será mejor que salude a los demás y luego me vaya, ya es tarde…

Y asi lo hizo, saludó y luego se despidió de sus amigos, prometiendo volver a verse esa semana.

Estaba ya cerca de la puerta, cuando Rachel la detiene poniendo la mano en su hombro.

R: Quinn, toma, eh… es mi teléfono. Me gustaría volver a verte, si no te molesta claro.

Q: Claro, eh no, cómo me va a molestar? gracias. Y… adiós.

Y asi se fué. Cuando Rachel volvió a la fiesta todo el grupo de Glee estaba en una especie de ronda hablando de algo. Cudno pudo por fin escuchar, hablaban de Quinn.

B: Está hermosa. Por diós creo que sus labios se ponen más sensuales cada año.

S: besables labios.- decía sam recibiendo un codazo por parte de Mercedes. Aunque no lo culpaba, Quinn estaba más hermosa que nunca, y todos lo habían notado.

R:Chicos… acaba de irse, podrían haber esperando al menos hasta que salga del edificio para hablar de ella?

S: Berry, sólo estamos admirando la belleza de mi amiga. Que problema hay con eso?

R: Ninguno, es sólo que no ..

S: calla Berry, y toma esto.-Le dejó un trago con vodka ( a juzgar por el olor) en sus manos.

Y siguió la fiesta por un largo rato, hasta entrada la madrugada.

6:00 am.

Ya estaba el departamento vacío y límpio. Por suerte sus amigos se quedar y ayudaron como pudieron, debido a su estado, a limpiar.

Rachel se encontraba en su cama, sus padres en la habitación de invitados y Kurt en su dormitorio con Blaine.

Habia sido un largo día y estaba agotada, pero contenta.

*mensaje (número desconocido)*

(desconocido)- Me gustó verte hoy. Jueves, desayuno, pon el lugar. Q.

Una sonrisa se instaló en los lábios de la morena...

(R) Gorilla Coffe 97 5th Avenue. 8 am. No faltes.

* * *

><p>Apareció Quinn. Desde ahora la história se pone más interesante! ;)<p>

PD: VIERON LA FOTO DE DI? quiero saber que opínan picaronas!


End file.
